This is a prospective 11 year follow-up study of young adult adjustment of 110 Attention Deficit Disorder and 110 Normal comparison subjects. Outcome measures to be obtained include electrophysiological and several measures of adult adjustment (substance abuse, psychiatric illness, crime, job history, education).